walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sarita (Video Game)
Shouldn't she be Determinant? If you choose not to cut off her arm (Spoilers) she will most likely die, therefore her status should be determinant. TheCryptic (talk) 16:27, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Well she isn't dead yet. And you can say that about almost every determinant character (not the 400days). Everyone that can die Will die happend with all the determinant characters already. Splinter601 (talk) 17:10, May 13, 2014 (UTC) No. It may also occur to them to cut her arm off when they're not in the middle of a herd with only an axe covered in walker blood to use, besides determinant is used when they can be two different statuses and Sarita is still alive either way. Gboy4 (talk) 17:19, May 13, 2014 (UTC) There are in a different place it will be TOO LATE my then, and if someone gets bit and doesn't cut the arm off when they can, they will die. TheCryptic (talk) 19:38, May 13, 2014 (UTC) A character's status refers to the state they were in when we last saw them in the game. The last we saw of Sarita was her being alive. Yes, it is likely she will die if you cut her arm off, but we haven't seen that happen in the game yet. InspectorJ (talk) 19:40, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Is anyone listening to me? I said she will die if you DID NOT amputate the arm. Also she isn't in the trailer for episode 4, but I guarantee it will be a determinant appearance (trailers are misleading by the way). TheCryptic (talk) 22:18, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Following a repeat from what I said: "A character's status refers to the state they were in when we last saw them in the game." We last saw her as alive, so she should be labelled as being alive, irregardless of whether her arm was cut off or not. It should not be determinant as we have not (yet) seen her in the game with two or more status' - for example, both dead and zombified. Right now, we have only seen her being alive. InspectorJ (talk) 21:27, May 14, 2014 (UTC) She should be determinant because: If you didn't chop the arm, no way will Kenny let you. TheCryptic (talk) 22:18, May 15, 2014 (UTC) LOCK Who locked the damn page, and why? Why "Left to Reanimate"? Well, I mean I know that it's pretty much what happened, but to me, it looked like Sarita already reanimated if you look at her eyes. I'm pretty sure they don't change color like that until you're dead. 23:39, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Reanimation Are you guys sure she didn't reanimate? Her eyes look as if they're beginning to glaze over. TheWalkingEd (talk) 05:46, July 28, 2014 (UTC) She is listed as "determinant" because she will either be killed (by Clementine or Kenny) or left to reanimate, thus giving a determinant status. InspectorJ (talk) 10:37, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Piercing? I'm sorry, but where did Sarita have a piercing? --La Lingo (talk) 20:54, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :She has one on her nose, it is clear on her current infobox. ''~ Razor (Talk page)'' 20:57, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :Oohhh I thought that was a mole. Sorry Mr. Lingo (talk) 20:12, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Sarita's status should be, "Dead" instead of, "Determinant" If you choose to leave Sarita, there is a chance that the walkers devoured her. Plus, we never saw her turn and nothing was said about Sarita turning, therefor, she should be listed as, "Dead" and not, "Determinant" :Er...no, you can clearly see her starting to reanimate if you leave her. TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 22:19, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Anyway, what is the point of having a determinant status if someone dies either way? I don't even like the idea of having an undead status, because its so underused which is ironic for a game that takes place in the zombie apocalypse. Shouldn't there be an individual status for someone who is either dead or undead? I don't like the use of a determinant status when the same thing happens, otherwise everyone with multiple deaths should be determinant. There should be an own status of dead/undead. :No. TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 22:45, December 20, 2014 (UTC)